


【带卡】瓷花

by Annnnca



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annnnca/pseuds/Annnnca
Summary: 两年前的文又修了修所以看起来很奇怪，没车if线：假如带土赶到的时候，快死的是回档过来想要救琳的卡卡西卡老师生日快乐





	【带卡】瓷花

血。

很多的血。

他用手捂住伤口，试图让血液流失更慢一些，但什么作用也不起，衣服被血浸透，双手被血染红，他把银发少年搂得更紧了一些，慢慢偏过头贴着少年脱下口罩的，白皙的，带着一抹猩红的脸。

一个人怎么能流这么多血呢？

他抱紧卡卡西，压抑着的哭声断断续续漏出，那天夜是黑色，月亮是红色，他一个人跪在无垠旷野，试图留住那抹银色刃光。

"卡卡西，过来。"

卡卡西抬起头，茫然的眨了眨眼，合上书起身向他走去。他坐在床沿边拽了一把卡卡西，两个人就这么双双倒在床上。

卡卡西安静趴伏在带土怀里。

这无疑让带土很安心，很满意，在对待卡卡西的事情上他相当没有安全感，只有看着这个人，搂着这个人，触碰着这个人，他才能拼完整心里空缺的瓷片。他和卡卡西额头相抵，看见了那漆黑眼瞳里的一万颗星星，有一瞬间他想就这样到天荒地老，神威是一个漆黑空间，而他是主人，抱着自己的唯一的星星沉睡，被整个宇宙遗忘。

但不够，还不够。

于是他低下头去，亲吻自己的战利品，没有多余煽情的动作，只是贴着他的嘴唇。而卡卡西依旧安静，像卷了刃的刀，拔了刺的花，不提要求，不问原因，绝对服从，带土已经快想不起来记忆中那个盛气凌人的小天才了，这让带土开心又难过。

他退后一点点，问卡卡西:"你想出去吗？"

卡卡西犹豫着，最终还是点了点头。

带土不说话了。

值得庆幸的是卡卡西一直没有询问过自己不能出去的原因，这可怎么答，难道真要让他说外面的世界如此垃圾我觉得你出去迟早会被同化所以你还是斩断和世界的联系一直留在我身边吧只有这样才能一直是真正的卡卡西。

这么想，他忽然有点委屈，自己明明那么努力保护这个人，这个人还一点都不领情，对他那么好，他居然还是想离开。

带土越想越难过，掐住了那截看起来白皙脆弱的脖颈，又实在舍不得用力，相当懊恼的收回手。实话讲，他不太控制得住自己情绪，虽然在卡卡西面前他总是和以前一样，小孩子气，傻，又有些莫名的坚持，但偶尔内心翻涌出的莫名恶意还是会把他吞噬。

他不想让卡卡西受伤，他该离开了。

但另一只手拉住了他。

卡卡西看了他一会儿，舔了一口他指尖，接下来是指节，手心，手腕，然后卡卡西放开他的手，慢慢跪下去，再……再……再往下……

宇智波带土目瞪口呆。

这真是相当尴尬。

宇智波带土僵坐在床上，不敢乱动，他最好的朋友就跪在他面前，舔舐着他的性器。这画面让他紧张得要命，老二翘起来的速度倒是十分诚实，卡卡西沿着经络从底部舔到顶端，用力一嘬，快感过电一样窜到头顶，激得带土头皮发麻。

卡卡西试着放松，让那根坚硬的棒子更容易入侵他的喉咙，他偷偷抬眼看了带土一下，好了解入侵者的感受。而宇智波带土看见他的眼神，他发红的脸颊和汗湿的额角，感受着咽喉的收紧带来的快感，只觉得自己要爆炸。

手插进那头柔软银发间，他开始掌握主动权，除了难以抑制的呜咽，卡卡西没有任何其它的动作，他努力收起自己的牙齿，打开自己的喉咙，在带土射出的时候，吞咽下他的精液。过多的液体从他嘴角溢出，宇智波带土懵懵懂懂，随着心意居高临下捏住他的脸，把液体在他脸上抹开。

很快带土反应过来，脸红了。他问:"你这是做什么？"

卡卡西说:"开心一点了吗？"

"什么？"带土愣了一下，随即反应过来，说:"我没有生你的气。"

"嗯。"卡卡西说:"你不要害怕，我没有想走，只是想出去看看……总之我会一直在你身边的。"

"谁害怕啦！"带土生气的锤着床表达自己的愤怒，"我才没有害怕呢！笨蛋卡卡西！"

他的朋友看着他，露出和以往一样笑得弯弯的眉眼，他们刚重逢的时候卡卡西就一直这么看着他笑，纵容，温和，让人安心，他一度很不习惯，毕竟记忆中的卡卡西冷淡又骄傲，还常常把他给说到眼泪打转。但这会儿的卡卡西看起来就不同了，他刚刚褪去少年的青涩与柔软，却又还未长成真正成熟的模样，同样纵容而温和的笑，在他发红眼角和嘴唇的衬托下就衍生出了另一种感觉。

像是你可以对他为所欲为。

他们并排躺在床上，悉悉索索声传来，宇智波带土慢慢靠近旗木卡卡西。热意越贴越紧，卡卡西抬头，正准备问他怎么了。

带土突然叫了他一声。

“卡卡西。”

半拧着卡卡西的脸，带土对着他的玻璃一样的眼珠，底气不足地又喊了一声：“卡卡西。”

旗木卡卡西没有说话，他对带土本来就没什么底线可言，对方声音里藏着的那丝紧张更是让他心软。从小时候就是这样，带土如果挑衅，他们就会打起来，可如果带土开始撒娇，哪怕是小时候的卡卡西也会往后退三分。

很多人不喜欢带土柔软，甚至有些懦弱的一面，可卡卡西愿意为此停留，他知道宇智波带土其实再坚韧不过。

带土的心思不难猜。哪怕他身边出现过再多人，卡卡西也是特别的，独一无二的。他会和很多人打交道，逐渐变得冷硬而陌生，但脱离一切，回到神威时，他总还能变回十几岁的样子。

卡卡西永远等着他。

想离开并不是什么大事，人被关在一个地方久了总会想出去。带土只是不安，觉得被抛下了，他的心像晃动的溜溜球。神威是他的空间，所以卡卡西是他的人，这逻辑理所当然。如果出去了，那一切都是未知的，花花世界诱惑可不少。

要怎么样才能让他安心，作为朋友，作为知晓谜底而回来的人，作为……作为单方面的爱人，如果连这点也做不到，未免太过没用。

带土偷偷暼了好几眼卡卡西水润而红得过分的嘴唇，连他说了什么话也没听见，好一会儿，他才反应过来。

卡卡西问：“带土，你想继续吗？”

宇智波带土呆在原地，脸渐渐红了，而卡卡西看了他一眼，慢慢解开自己睡衣的纽扣。

他，他真可爱呀。

虽然不是第一次这么想，但眼前的卡卡西实在可爱得过分了。

勾住内裤边的时候卡卡西还犹豫了一下，但最终仍是把自己完全从衣物里剥了出来，带土看着他严肃探索的表情，心里被这样的卡卡西可爱得冒出了一朵朵粉红色的小花，在卡卡西郑重说完"我觉得应该从亲吻先开始。"并低头"啾"了他一下之后，他简直想抱住卡卡西从床头滚到床尾。

然而心里就算再怎么冒开花，这种情况下也得严肃。他握住卡卡西的腰，像掐握着一株温暖柔软的植物。

噙咬住卡卡西水红舌尖，带土有些笨拙地亲吻起他。这事儿他们俩都不怎么熟，好在卡卡西由着他探索，勾着舌尖让他抿，吸啜得嘴唇湿润红肿，气氛也渐渐煽情旖旎起来。

木遁远比他极具欺骗性的表现诚实得多，悄悄地蔓延挪动，在靠近卡卡西手腕时猛地拉扯收紧，把他两只手合束在一起，栓挂在床头。卡卡西嘶了一声，手下意识挣了一下，这纯粹是战斗经验打磨出来的条件反射，却不知道突然触动了带土哪根神经，他脸色忽然一变，显得阴沉起来。

“你不是愿意吗？”

没等卡卡西说话，他就自言自语自导自演了一出戏。

“……你只是哄我，我就知道。”

木遁接着蔓延，这次碾进了卡卡西口腔，这实在不是什么好过的体验。

带土又幼稚起来，他说：“我不想听你说话。”

吵架归吵架，搞还是要搞的。带土干这事儿全凭本能，毫无章法，像小兽一样啃咬着脖颈到肩脊之间的皮肤。他情绪开始反复，在不安和柔情中游移，下嘴极狠，渗出血丝才罢休。

他一边道歉，几乎带着委屈哭腔说：“对不起，卡卡西。”一边又毫不留情地掐碾过卡卡西过于苍白的皮肤，留下一连串红色指印。

他好过了，卡卡西自然就不怎么好过。银白色头发湿漉漉贴在额头，脸颊潮红一片，眼角洇开的红却比它还显眼。说不好这是什么感觉，痛比其它感觉明显得多，宇智波带土这王八蛋下手太重，有些地方肯定已经肿了。但……但……

被又深又狠的顶撞弄得腰肢酸软，卡卡西几乎撑不住发抖的腿，脖颈不自觉向后仰，显出好看的线条来。于是宇智波带土顺势捞住他的腿搭在肩上，他紧张过头了，显得表情极其认真，愈发接近卡卡西记忆里，再长大一些的样子。

突然，他很想摸摸宇智波带土，于是他尝试转动手腕，指尖在空中挣动，想要引起对方注意。带土看他一眼，捞着腿往前一压，亏得卡卡西这么多年战斗下来柔韧度还不错，才没被他压断筋络。他一口气噎住，后面也颤巍咬紧了那根作乱的性器。高热，绵软，宇智波带土深吸一口气，有些恼怒地顶得更重了些，又带着恶意内射了。

嘴里的木遁慢慢缩走，带土等着他说话。

出乎意料，卡卡西没有骂他，只说：“能把手也松开吗，我想碰碰你。”

这态度简直不可思议，以前绝不会这样。现在的卡卡西不躲避，不抗拒，始终温柔驯顺地包容着一切，伤害，暴力，精液，和爱。带土脑子里一边尖叫说这才不像卡卡西，你把卡卡西搞丢了！一边又不可自抑地充盈满足起来。

他是为我才变成这样的。带土想。

此时他终于感受到久违的平静，那些反复的，不安的，暴躁的情绪潮水一样褪去，十几岁的他应有的真实性格显现出来。早在很多年前下雨天，他偷窥见盛气凌人小天才一个人抱着花去墓地时，他就模糊有了保护和爱的概念。

木遁悄悄缩回去，卡卡西湿透了，被带土心满意足地搂住。他心里小账本呼啦啦翻着：卡卡西还是得出门晃两圈，神威里面待久了对身体不好；最近弄起来了叫晓的小团体，终于解决了财政问题，可以给卡卡西买各种地方各种口味的秋刀鱼；之前纠结的报不报社这个问题可以再缓缓。卡卡西还活着，琳成了优秀的医疗忍者，老师是四代目，师母前不久还生了个儿子，世界这么美好，不太找得到毁灭的理由，再说了，报社哪有男朋友重要。

等等……

宇智波带土有些发愁的看着怀里人。

"卡卡西，步骤是不是不太对，我们还没有经历告白谈恋爱求婚这几个环节，这会儿一起补上会不会太急了？你喜欢什么造型的戒指啊，我先暂时用木遁给你捏个成不成……"

好吵。

困死了。

不听不听。

累得要命的卡卡西转过身，捂住耳朵睡过去了。


End file.
